Włamywaczki
Włamywaczki (oryg. The Fugitives) – ósmy odcinek sezonu 1 serialu Odlotowe Agentki. Opis 'Opis szczegółowy' Mija zwyczajne popołudnie w banku w Phoenix. Ni stąd ni z owąd zjawiły się znane nam agentki Sam, Clover i Alex. Doszedłszy do kasjera, Sam zarządała... oddania jej wszystkich bankowych oszczędności! To był napad. Agentki sprawnie ogłuszyły większą część ludzi, a później zabrały się za wynoszenie worków z pieniędzmi... Kolejna scena odbywa się już w szkole. Clover, chcąc zaimponować nowemu chłopakowi – Billy'emu prosto z Teksasu, przebrała się w nieco kiczowaty, kowbojski strój. Niestety, Mandy ją ubiegła i na dodatek zaprosiła Billy'ego na bal. Jednak najgorsze było to, że Mandy po prostu skopiowała strój Clover. Wybuchła wewnętrzna wojna pomiędzy dwoma rywalkami. Zdruzgotana Clover zapragnęła się zemścić. Nagle szafki otwierają się z wielkim hukiem, a Agentki zostają wessane do wewnątrz. Agencja wzywa! Niestety, nie jest to kolejna misja. Jerry pokazuje Agentkom nagranie z wcześniej wspomnianego banku. Zamyka je w elektromagnetycznej celi, mówiąc, że się na nich bardzo zawiódł. Same agentki nie mają o niczym pojęcia. Prawdopodobnie ktoś je wrobił, a teraz muszą oczyścić własne imię zanim będzie zapóźno... (Jerry planuje wszczepić w ich mózgi implant, który ograniczyłby ich agresję) W magnetycznej celi czas wolno płynie. Agentki nie mogą normalnie chodzić, mają bowiem na sobie elektromagnetyczne buty. Ponadto pozostało mało czasu do operacji przeciw agresji, agentki więc muszą się streszczać. Sam wpada na genialny pomysł. Odrywa od dosyć tandetnej bluzki Clover akumulatorek. Przykładając go do butów wywołuje krótkie spięcie, które unieszkodliwia przytłaczające obuwie. Pozostaje jeden kłopot, jak rozbić szklaną ścianę celi? I na to znalazła się rada – Agentki użyły stojącej tam ławki do rozbicia szkła na malutkie kawałeczki. Zaczęła się ucieczka. Jerry od razu posłał za nimi pościg. Agentki weszły do laboratorium gadżetów, zabrały co się tylko da i wzięły nogi za pas. Udało im się znaleźć helikopter. Agentki wzbiły się w powietrze, myśląc, że to koniec pościgu. Jerry jednak nie odpuścił. Udało mu się wejść na pokład, aczkolwiek został szybko wyrzucony. Agentki były jak narazie bezpieczne. Schroniły się w rybnym magazynie. Nie była to wymarzona kryjówka, jednak nie było innego wyjścia. Agentki postanowiły wyjaśnić całą sprawę. Alex udało się wykraść satelitarny długopis. Dzięki niemu dziewczęta mogły połączyć się z bazą danych Agencji. Odkryły, że dziewczyna z banku, która wygląda jak Clover, rozdarła sobie bluzkę, a strzęp materiału został na kaktusie. Trzeba było to sprawdzić! Pod przebraniem zamożnego małżeństwa i ich kierowcy, agentki udały się do banku. Rozpoczynając poszukiwania, wzbudziły ciekawość innych. Sam i Clover zaczęły odwracać uwagę zaatakowanego wcześniej kasjera i ochroniarza, a Alex szukała. Szukanie zakończyło się sukcesem. Bystry ochroniarz rozpoznał w nich włamywaczki, ale było już za późno. Agentki uciekły. W swojej kryjówce Agentki zbadały tajemniczą próbkę materiału. Wyszło na jaw, że to wcale nie tkanina, lecz kawałek ludzkiej skóry pochodzący z zakładów Replatech. Agentki poleciały i tam. Nie mogły jednak wlecieć do wewnątrz, gdyż własciciele zakładów zabezpieczyli się przed nieproszonymi gośćmi polem siłowym wykrywającym metale. Dziewczyny musiały więc użyć czegoś nie-metalowego. Czarna robota, z resztą jak zwykle, spadła na Alex. Dyndająca na linie agentka została opuszczona wgłąb pola siłowego. Sfilmowała tam coś niezwykłego – coś w rodzaju hodowli ludzi! Jej śledztwo zostało przerwane. To WOOHP! Odkryli, gdzie znajdują się agentki, podjęli więc próbę pojmania ich. Na domiar złego lina, na której końcu wisiała Alex, przerwała się. Na szczęście zainterweniowała Clover. Sprawnie przechwyciła czarnowłosą agentkę. Dziewczyny uciekły również oprawcom, lecz ci zostawili im mały prezent – urządzenie namierzające! To małe cudeńko doprowadziło WOOHP do kryjówki Agentek. Rozpętała się ucieczka – kolejna! Agentki się rozdzieliły, by sprawnie uciec. Sam i Alex bez trudu się odnalazły, problem był z Clover. Ta wkrótce dołączyła, jednak zachowywała się co najmniej dziwne. Kazała udać się pozostałym przyjaciółkom do Replatech. Razem porwały samolot Jerry'ego i udały się tam. W puszczy znalazły zamaskowane przejście i wpadły w zasadzkę! Okazało się, że Clover, na którą Sam i Alex natrafiły podczas ucieczki przed WOOHP, była jednym z wielu klonów Agentek! Stworzył je nie kto inny jak Macker Kasiarz, dawny wróg Agentek. Wyjawił im swój szatański plan: pragnie on obrabować wszystkie banki na świecie, posługując się swoimi klonami. Wszyscy będą przekonani, że to sprawka Agentek! Maker zdobył ich DNA wyrywając im włosy w walce z nimi. Pojmane Sam i Alex trafiły do tej prawdziwej Clover uwięzionej w lochu. Dzięki jej kowbojskim butom z diamentowymi ostrogami sprawnie przecięły szybę lochu. Musiały udać się teraz w Alpy, gdzie Kasiarz ma swoje centrum dowodzenia. W Alpach Macker nie próżnował – nadzorował swoje klony w różnych częściach świata. Sam i Clover używając snowboardu odwróciły uwagę klonów. Rozpoczął się wielki pościg. Niestety, dwie Agentki natrafiły na... Jerry'ego! Tymczasem Alex zaczęła niszczyć układ sterowania laserowymi nausznikami. Złapał ją Maker, przewracając tym samym siebie i ją. Po stosunkowo któtkim zjeździe Maker został złapany przez WOOHP (którzy już o wszystkim wiedzieli). Klony podobnie jak ich stwórca złapano. Jerry gonił agentki tylko dla tego, by je przeprosić. Agentki odpłaciły mu się bitwą na śnieżki. Wszystko wróciło do normy... ... no może poza jednym – Mandy! Clover nazwała ją pospolitą złodziejką i domagała się zwrotu stroju. Jednak Billy nie wybrał żadnej z nich. Powiedział, że nie znosi kowbojskiego stylu u dziewcząt. Jego dziewczyną została oryginalnie się ubierająca Alpha. Podsumowanie 'Postacie' * Sam Simpson * Clover * Alex * Mandy * Jerry * Billy * Macker Kasiarz * klony Sam, Clover i Alex * agenci WOOHP * Alpha 'Miejsca' * Ameryka Północna: ** Stany Zjednoczone: *** Phoenix: **** Phoenix Bank *** Beverly Hills: **** liceum w Beverly Hills **** siedziba główna WOOHP ***** magnetyczna cela WOOHP **** magazyn rybny * wyspa Replatech ** zakłady Replatech * Europa: ** Francja: *** Alpy: **** centrum dowodzenia Mackera Kasiarza 'Pojazdy' * helikopter z WOOHP * samolot WOOHP 'Gadżety' * kompuderniczka * satelitarny długopis * laserowe nauszniki * kamerkowa szminka 8-1.png|napad na bank przez niby-agentki 8-2.png|Mandy – złodziejka kreacji 8-3.png|Mandy w wyobrażeniu Clover 8-4.png|Agentki uwięzione w Agencji 8-5.png|Agentki w magnetycznej celi 8-6.png|Ucieczka przed Jerry'm i agentami #1 8-7.png|Wizyta w laboratorium broni 8-8.png|Jerry prawie dorwał Agentki 8-9.png|Agentki w ich „wymarzonej kryjówce” – rybnym magazynie 8-10.png|Agentki połączone z bazą danych Agencji 8-11.png|Agentki pod przebraniem szpiegują w banku 8-12.png|Uszkodzona skóra dziewczyny podszywającej się pod Clover 8-13.png|Podróż do Replatech 8-14.png|Alex zwisająca na linie, by dowiedzieć się, co znajduje się wewnątrz zakładów 8-15.png|Agentki otoczone przez WOOHP 8-16.png|Ucieczka przed Jerry'm i agentami #2 8-17.png|Agentki w pułapce Kasiarza 8-18.png|wada klonów – niekontrolowane tiki 8-19.png|Hodowla klonów 8-20.png|Agentki, klony i ich stwórca 8-21.png|Przestępcza przeszłość Mackera Kasiarza 8-22.png|Spotkanie z prawdziwą Clover 8-23.png|Agentki w Alpach 8-24.png|Sam i Clover uciekające przed klonami 8-25.png|Alex próbująca pokonać swojego klona dzięki wschodnim sztukom walki 8-26.png|Macker i klony schwytane! 8-27.png|Ucieczka przed Jerry'm i agentami #3 8-28.png|Bitwa na śnieżki z Jerry'm 8-29.png|Mandy i Clover jak zwykle w sporze Ciekawostki i błędy * loch Mackera Kasiarza wygląda niemal identycznie jak więzienie w Agencji * podczas zjeżdżania na snowboardzie Sam miała włosy spięte w kok, po chwili rozpuszczone, a za chwilę znowu spięte * jest to jeden z niewielu odcinków, w których Jerry był (nieświadomie) przeciwnikiem Agentek * Alex lubi wschodnie sztuki walki * jest to jeden z niewielu odcinków, w których misja nie jest przydzielona przez Agencję, ale rodzi się sama z biegiem wydarzeń Wersja polska Tekst polski: Wojciech Dyczewski Opracowanie: IZ-Text Udźwiękowienie: Supra Film Wystąpili: * Anita Sajnóg – ** Sam ** klon Sam * Krystyna Wiśniewska – ** Clover ** klon Clover * Anna Rusek – Alex * Wisława Świątek – Mandy * Grzegorz Przybył – Jerry * Ireneusz Załóg – ** Billy ** Maker Kasiarz * Wiesław Sławik – jeden z agentów WOOHP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1